


The Shirt

by EmeraldRoseQuartz, Latent_Thoughts, shiningloki, TalkLokiToMe



Series: It’s More Fun with More People: Loki’s Library “Hot Potato” One-Shots [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: A sexy tableau, Clothing Porn, F/M, Hair Pulling, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Making Out, Vaginal Sex, good morning reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkLokiToMe/pseuds/TalkLokiToMe
Summary: You wake up to find something on your bed...a reminder of the previous night - and the inspiration for an unforgettable morning.
Relationships: Loki x Reader
Series: It’s More Fun with More People: Loki’s Library “Hot Potato” One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739875
Comments: 24
Kudos: 307
Collections: Loki's Library 'Hot Potato' One-Shots





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this fanart: 
> 
>   
> (I wasn't able to find the original poster's information, so if you know who made this beautiful piece, please let me know so I can give them credit!)
> 
> It was shared on the Loki’s Library discord server, and it started a WHOLE THING. This is the result of that.
> 
> Four authors were involved in writing the following piece by taking turns writing different sections, like a “hot potato” game. We had a ton of fun putting it together, and we hope you enjoy this little drabble. Cheers!

He’d just...left it there. On your bed. In your apartment.

You’d awoken to the bright sunlight streaming through your window and a delicious ache between your legs brought on by the almost-impossible scenario of _the actual Loki_ giving you the sexual experience of your life, and the moment you opened your eyes, you saw it, looking like he’d delicately shaped it to appear as though it had been thrown casually atop your blankets while you slept.

Emerald green, soft, long sleeved with a v-cut neckline. Almost Renaissance-like in design yet appealingly modern. And comfortable; the way it felt against your cheek when he pulled you to his chest last night made you take notice of how fine the fabric was...and how chiseled the muscles underneath it.

Sitting up, you take it in your hands and pull it toward you, allowing it to unfurl along the way. The feel of it in your fingers triggers a memory of when he kissed you, when you grasped the cloth and strained to return the kiss with as much fervor as he displayed, and your breath rushed from your lungs as it never had before. All because you said he had nice eyes...

A thought. One that hits you like a bullwhip then comes back to soothe the sting with gentle, comforting assurances.

What does it _smell_ like...?

What does _he_ smell like? Clean, with just a hint of natural pheromones. Maybe _more_ than a hint...

You lift it, closing your eyes, ready to take in the heady rush of air...

“I’ve made breakfast.”

You freeze, eyes wide, hands tightening on the shirt as you turn your gaze to the door...and there he is. Shirtless, with just his slacks around his hips, leaning against the doorframe on one raised arm with a wicked smirk.

“If you like it so much...keep it.”

“Oh…no, I couldn’t,” you say, placing the garment in your lap and turning away with a shy blush. You hear Loki grunt and push himself away from the door frame but you keep your eyes away from him. You’re staring at the floor, trying to calm the racing of your heart as his footsteps approach you. Loki’s feet come into view and two long fingers curl underneath your chin, forcing your head upwards.

“Why not?” Loki asks, a mixture of emotions running across his face. He was never easy to read, but if you squinted enough, you could pinpoint the exact moment that amusement turned to mild hurt, which in turn became curiosity.

“It’s…expensive…?” His eyebrow lifts upwards and a heady chuckle bubbles from his chest. Your eyes flicker down to watch the muscles in his abdomen flex as his laughter vibrates through him.

“You won’t keep it because it’s _expensive_?” Loki was gasping for air now as he laughed. You roll your eyes and toss his shirt to the side in favor of burrowing deeper into the blankets.

“I’m glad I can make you laugh,” you mutter. Loki’s chuckles fade away as he coos at you. He crawls into bed beside you, tucking you against him so your back fits perfectly against his solid chest.

“You humor me, pet, that is all,” Loki murmurs, dragging his lips along the curve of your jaw. You inhale, and as Loki’s arms envelop you, you realize there’s a woody, earthy undertone to his scent. It relaxes you, and you can’t help but melt against him, his bare skin kissing your own naked back. “It’s not expensive, if that’s what you’re worried about. It is just a shirt. You can keep it.”

“You’re very adamant that I keep this shirt, Loki,” you whisper as his lips attach to the thin skin above your pulse. His hands begin to wander aimlessly, forcing your train of thought to slowly derail.

“I’ll admit that it excites me,” he replies, hands now cupping your breasts. You’re about to roll your head back onto his shoulder when Loki’s hands slide down to your waist and flip you around. You fumble until you’re settled in Loki’s lap, your chest pressed to his. One of his long arms reaches across the bed and retrieves his shirt. “Spread your arms, now.”

“That wasn’t what you were telling me spread last night,” you quip with a wink.

Loki scoffs and rolls his eyes but you can tell he’s humored by it. You spread your arms and Loki places his shirt over your body, slipping your arms through the loose sleeves. He adjusts the impossibly soft fabric so it lays over you just right, then he tilts his head and admires you.

“You’re so small,” he muses. He drags you closer to him, leaving no room for even a sliver of air to come between you. Against your bottom, you can feel the effect seeing you in his shirt is having on him. That possessiveness that swells inside of Loki – the possessiveness you witnessed between the sheets only hours earlier – has manifested again. In another way, he’s claimed you, covered you in him, who he is, his colors.

The thought excites you to no end.

"What's for breakfast?" you ask him as you begin to press your hot center to the bulge in his pants. You know that it's time to get out of the bed and eat, but oh... this moment is just too _delicious_ to resist.

"Mmm... you're a cruel temptress," he murmurs against your pulse point, those soft lips of his tickling your sensitive flesh in the best way. "Asking me about breakfast while you distract me like this..."

You giggle in response, but it's cut short as he smacks your ass. The giggling then gives way to a yelp of surprise, culminating in a soft, reprimanding moan.

"Loki!"

"Yes."

You don't know how to respond. Your face becomes hot when you look into his dreamy eyes, and he gives you a knowing smirk.

He spanks you again, and this time, the moan coming out of your mouth is desperate and loud.

"I suppose breakfast can wait," you mumble finally, just as your hands catch a fistful of his silken hair.

Breakfast can actually go to hell, for all you care…

You lean forward and press your lips to Loki's, pulling on his hair as he responds enthusiastically, letting out a gravelly moan.

It starts as a slow, leisurely make out, but soon becomes a heated mess of heavy breathing and exploring tongues.

Loki stops you as you impatiently move to remove his shirt - the thing that started this morning madness.

You frown, questioning him silently, and he shakes his head.

"Keep it on," he says, as his hands quickly open his pants. "I want to claim you like this, all sleep rumpled and wearing my colours."

His voice is pure sin, and his eyes are almost aglow with lust as he stares at you. You know that this isn't the only shirt of his that you two are going to ruin.

Loki claims your mouth in a dominating kiss as his hands slide up your thighs and under the hem of his shirt. He runs them over the curves of your hips and up the sides of your ribs before gliding back down again.

A small noise escapes the back of your throat as his fingers find your center, deftly parting your folds to seek out the wetness building between them. His other hand cups your breast, massaging the soft fabric over your nipple in a deliciously tantalizing way as he begins to circle your clit. You buck against him involuntarily and feel his lips smirk against your own.

Satisfaction thrums through you as Loki’s breath catches when you grasp his length in your hands. You stroke him languorously for a few moments until you’re both panting.

“Enough,” he says, pulling away from you. He leans back on the pillows and folds his hands behind his head.

“Ride me.”

A pang of ache radiates from your loins at his command, but you wouldn’t miss an opportunity to ride a _god_ again, would you?

Of course not.

You see the playful anticipation tinged with lust in his face as you take him in your hand, slowly align him with your entrance as he watches you with those _damn beautiful eyes_...then lower yourself upon him.

He takes a sharp breath as your heat envelops his manhood, and you feel him stretching you in all the right ways. Soreness be damned - just the _sound_ he makes is worth it. And within a few rocks of your hips, he’s fully inside you, the soft fabric of the draping shirt hiding your intimate connection from view.

“Oooo you’re so tight...” he murmurs, and you can tell he’s fighting the urge to grab your hips and take you at the breakneck pace his body demands. But his hands remain behind his head, grasping fistfuls of his own hair. His Adam’s apple jumps as you begin to move atop him almost lazily, eyes half-closed, reveling in every sensation that hard column of flesh within you can give. It’s not long before you find yourself bouncing on him, gyrating and losing yourself to the Bacchanalian rhythm of pleasure.

You’re just about to start climbing to an orgasm when you feel his position shift, and his hands take your hips almost desperately.

“I’m close...” he grunts, and suddenly you’re no longer the one setting the pace…

You can feel his nails bite into your hips as he guides you over him, rocking your body at a pace more animalistic than you had set for yourself. But his eyes are now hooded and his lips are parted, releasing groans of pleasure that have warmth racing to your core.

“Loki...” you whimper, your lip now caught between your teeth. His nostrils flare as he watches your body move above his, your skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. His shirt is dangling off of you and he has a sudden desire to meld it to your body forever.

“Touch yourself,” he commands through gritted teeth. You listen, you can’t do anything but listen when he groans at you in that deep, sinful voice. Your left hand grabs your breast over the fabric, fingers tweaking your nipple, as your other hand reaches for your cunt.

You circle your clit with your fingers, groping yourself, while at the same time your body bounces furiously on Loki’s cock and you toss your head back to moan his name.

Loki watches the show through hooded eyes. He had never found someone so utterly sensual and perfectly innocent at the same time. He’s jealous of your hands, touching your body in the way that he should. He growls, a sound that forms deep in his sternum, as he sits up and pushes your hands away.

He ruts into you as his lips attach to your nipple over the shirt and his hands grip your ass. You’re no longer riding him, for his hands are simply holding you above him so he can piston his cock into you. Your legs quake and you’re beginning to see flashes of white behind your eyelids. With your hands fisted in Loki’s hair, you begin to tip over the edge.

Loki releases your breast to look at you and you see that his shirt is wet from the suction of his mouth.

“Come. Come now!” He orders as his own body seizes. You cry out as orgasm strikes you, hot and electric down your spine, your limbs, pulsing in your womb as your body squeezes Loki’s cock like a vise.

He growls into your chest as his hips continue jerking up into you, his hands fisting in the bunched fabric of his shirt at your back.

Distantly, you realize you’re moaning softly, but the sound seems very far away as your vision goes white, pleasure blinding you completely.

At last your climax recedes and you slump against Loki’s chest. He falls back against the bed, holding you to him, his cock still inside you. After a few slow breaths he pulls out, turning to tuck you against his side.

You smile up at him sleepily, still half-drunk with pleasure. He pushes hair out of your face and then traces a finger over your collar, following the line of his shirt down to where it dips between your breast.

“Mine,” he says and kisses you.

You know he’s not talking about the shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> EmeraldRoseQuartz wrote paragraphs 1-11 and 44-50, shiningloki wrote paragraphs 12-23 and 51-56, Latent_Thoughts wrote paragraphs 24-38, TalkLokiToMe wrote paragraphs 39-43 and 57-64.
> 
> Let us know what you thought! Your comments give us LIFE. :P


End file.
